


Irish Coffee

by Moonrose91



Series: The Coffee of Life [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012), White Collar
Genre: F/M, Gen, I can't write fight scenes, M/M, Other, Protection, Right Place Wrong Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was in the right place, but the wrong time.</p>
<p>New York just hadn't been the same since aliens invaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irish Coffee

Whenever the name ‘Neal’ came up in the circles, Mozzie was quick to find out the latest scoop.

Neal was his best friend, the man he hoped would eventually let New York go and come run away. Leave behind the Suit and…

Well, Mozzie could see the appeal for staying for Mrs. Suit, and the Suit wasn’t as bad as Mozzie originally thought, but it didn’t matter, in the end. However, this bit of information was something that set Mozzie on edge and had him worried for Neal’s safety.

Apparently, Neal had family connections to SHIELD.

And that painted a brighter target on Neal’s back, something that Mozzie would probably need to rectify.

He was always one to insure that those he loved stayed safe.

Of course, New York hadn’t been the same since aliens were revealed to the world and ripped up most of downtown, but other than that, it was still the same.

Just most back alley meetings were ended with another fight between the Avengers and who knows who this week. So, really, after money and information are traded and Mozzie is making his way back to his Friday apartment, he shouldn’t be as surprised as he is when, as he makes his way into the back of the coffee house that is part of his wayward road of getting to his Friday apartment, when Iron Man comes crashing through the wall and slides to a stop about a foot from Mozzie. “Shit, Jarvis, a civilian’s wandered in. Send the clean out crew,” Iron Man ordered.

Mozzie couldn’t hear the answer, but Iron Man was already picking himself up and flying up and away, charring the concrete. Mozzie, however, isn’t going to be waiting for any government spooks to see his face.

The Suit is enough, thank you very much.

He’s already moving back, only to find that it is less aliens this time and more like Doombots.

And this is why, when aliens invade, the crazies come out to play.

Mozzie only heard of one team of…unsavory types ever trying to pull something on Doom, in his own country.

He thought he heard rumors (over a decade ago) that they lost a member to the dungeons and he winces a little at that thought.

Doom is merciless to those who cross him.

Everyone knows that.

He skids around and ducks as one of the Doombots aims at him, only to hear a shout of, “Over here tincan!” in a loud, female voice.

And then the Doombot explodes.

There is feet and suddenly a young woman, and Mozzie is not half dead and he’s willing to admit that the glasses, even with the smudge of soot, with her outfit accenting her…assets, is a pretty good ‘sexy geek’ look for her. She is staring at him however, and she’s holding a gun he’s never seen before, in her right hand and pointed away from him. “Come on,” she orders, grabs his arm and hauls him before taking off running.

Mozzie is terrified of her (just a bit) when they get about eight blocks away and he’s panting (nearly dying once upon a time due to gunshot isn’t conductive to running around during a Doombot attack) and the entire time she’s covered him with a single-minded determination he’s only ever seen in one other person, aside from the mirror of course.

Neal.

“Darcy?” Mozzie questions and she flashes him a grin.

“Moz,” she answers and he knows.

Only Neal calls him ‘Moz.’

He’s never telling Neal what he first thought when he saw Darcy.

She then twists, presses him to a wall and begins to fire at a new Doombot only to have the thing short out in her hands.

She lets out a yelp and _throws it_ at the Doombot before shoving and moving toward an entrance when a figure dressed in a suit _drops_ onto the Doombot, crushing it. His blonde-gold hair is messy and his eyes are gleaming red as he pulls his arm up to reveal a blade sliding back under his skin.

“Are you all right Darcy?” he asks, eyes sliding to blue.

“Fine. Just clearing out a civilian Jarv,” Darcy answers, cheerful.

Mozzie manages not to make a strangled noise of fear as Jarvis glances over at him, then back at Darcy.

“It fried?” he questions.

“Yeah. Unless yours hasn’t yet, I’m going to need a guard,” she answered.

Jarvis smiled. “I’m always happy to assist,” he answered.

_“Stop flirting and get to work_ , _”_ a voice snaps, sharp and filled with purpose.

A suit’s voice.

Darcy rolls her eyes and Jarvis answers, “We are not flirting. I do not have the tech Darcy threw at a Doombot when it shorted on her. I have insured it was dismantled. Darcy is…”

Darcy was making a cutting motion with her hand.

“Darcy is in need of an escort out of the fighting area until she can be rearmed,” Jarvis continued.

_“Hurry Jarvis. Iron Man reported a civilian in the area,”_ the Cold Suit stated.

Jarvis merely nodded and his eyes glowed red before the blade slid back out. “My hero,” Darcy stated.

“You do need to be escorted out of the battle until you can get rearmed,” he answered and turned leading the way.

She shoved Mozzie forward and kept at their back.

“He’s a robot, isn’t he?” Mozzie asked.

“No. He’s an advanced AI who happens to control a human-looking android body,” she corrected.

He wondered what it said about his life that that actually calmed him down.

* * *

They were met by the Cold Suit at the point.

Jarvis had destroyed four Doombots on the way there and Darcy squeaked when she saw the man standing there. “Phil,” she greeted.

“Hawkeye saw you with the civilian,” Cold Suit stated.

“There is no civilian, Phil,” she responded, and she didn’t sound so chipper anymore, even as Jarvis’s eyes became blue again.

“Agent Lewis,” Cold Suit stated and Mozzie twitched.

“Agent Coulson, there. Is. No. Civilian,” Darcy pushed.

Cold Suit sighed.

“You remove it, you keep him out of the report, I’ll owe you one. I’ll owe you big. I’ll fill out whatever you want in my file, honest and sure. Except stuff Neal told me. But that was already off-limits because that’s not my stuff to tell,” she stated, voice soft and Cold Suit pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Fine. I’ll have the paperwork I want you to fill out on your desk tomorrow. Go get another weapon and get back to Civilian Patrol, Agent Lewis,” Cold Suit stated.

“Yes, sir,” she answered and dragged Mozzie away.

Jarvis turned and ran back into the fight.

Darcy immediately released Mozzie and looked away. “I’d run now. You get caught again, they’ll haul you in. And I don’t have the pull to save you twice,” she stated.

“You’re not bad, for a suit,” he stated and she snorted.

“Please,” she retorted.

“No really, Darcy. I think you’re going to be an interesting conwoman in all of this. I hear SHIELD is just one giant con anyway,” Mozzie responded and her smile is like Neal’s, but more…distant.

It works, but it would never make a con last.

“Nah. The day they learn I was once in Doom’s dungeons is the day they pull me from desk work and throw me into intelligence. Move,” she responded and began to walk off, yanking loose hair back.

Even as Mozzie ran, he remembered sharing what he knew about the art heist.

_“Only one didn’t make it out, of the whole team. They were in the dungeons before someone actually managed to break them out. However, according to Doom, whoever it was died in those dungeons. He hates to lose. And you didn’t hear about that rescue from me. Why are you so interested anyway?”_

_“Information is everything Moz.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I am, apparently, very bad at actually putting coffee into these things now.
> 
> Oh well.


End file.
